A Practical Proposal
by Samuraiko
Summary: Royal marriages rarely have anything to do with love. And for the eldest prince of Granzreich, when it comes to securing the throne, just how far would he go to do it? Set just before Chapter 30 (Just Rewards) of my story A NOBLE SOUL. (If you enjoyed ANS, check this out!)


_Author's Note: I've always found Eins' and Ernst's relationship to be a fascinating one. We really only get hints and nuances of it in the manga (and almost none in the anime, barring Eins telling Ernst to mind his own business), but there are a LOT of undercurrents between these two. So, I decided to throw TaraLeila into the mix just to see what would happen._

* * *

 **A PRACTICAL PROPOSAL**

Count Ernst Rosenberg came striding into Prince Eins' residence, his cane under his arm and his top hat held in one hand. Without breaking stride, he handed both to a servant, who took them with a bow.

"My lord."

"Where is His Highness?" Rosenberg asked as they made their way through the entrance hall.

"The prince is currently in his library, my lord." However, as Rosenberg turned his steps toward the library, the servant discreetly coughed. "However, sir, he did state that he wished to remain undisturbed."

That brought Rosenberg to a halt, and the count turned to give the servant a piercing look that made most men shudder.

"You mean by the staff."

"No, my lord - his exact words, 'Let _no one_ disturb me.'" The servant was pale, but stood his ground, and Rosenberg was at least satisfied to see that the household staff was resolute, if still respectful of those of noble birth.

"Very well. I will be in my chambers. When His Highness finally deigns to re-emerge, you will inform me at once."

"Of course, my lord."

As soon as the servant had departed, though, Ernst's violet eyes narrowed, and he stalked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

In the dimly lit library, the crown prince of Granzreich was stretched out on the chaise longue in front of the fireplace, one wrist resting wearily across his closed eyes. A forgotten cup of tea sat cooling on the low table beside him, along with the remains of a tray of food and a small, half-empty bottle. Carelessly dropped on the floor beside him were several sheets of paper.

Half-drowsing, he was jerked out of his repose by the sound of the library door opening and closing, and then footsteps approaching the chaise longue.

"Really, Ernst, am I not to be allowed even a moment's peace anymore?"

"I apologize for disturbing you, Eins, but something has come up that you should be aware of," Rosenberg replied, coming to a halt just behind the prince.

"Am I so lucky that the ambassador from the Sarmatian Commonwealth decided to cancel our dinner engagement this evening?"

"Unfortunately not. In fact, your schedule tomorrow is about to undergo a significant change."

Eins' only response was a low, exasperated sigh.

"I assure you, my prince, this is indeed necessary." Though the two were alone in the room, Rosenberg lowered his voice. "You and I are both summoned to the palace tomorrow afternoon."

"If this is Father needing reassurance that his sons are all right after that debacle in town the other day, I've already had quite enough of that. As pleasant as it is to see Grandmother and Adele, I hardly need him coddling me-"

Rosenberg cut him off. "It's about the lady Knight, Highness."

That got the prince's attention, and he opened his eyes and turned his head to give the count a measured look. "Dame TaraLeila. I heard she'd been shot while rescuing my brothers, but I was under the impression that she was on the mend."

"She hasn't died, if that's what you're wondering. No, she seems to be recovering apace, but given her heroics, His Majesty intends to recognize her efforts on behalf of the kingdom and his family."

The silence lengthened as the prince went back to staring up at the ceiling.

"Tell me, Ernst... what do you think of her?"

"I think she's dangerous," Rosenberg said bluntly, his normally mellifluous voice much harsher than usual. "She represents a shift away from everything Granzreich stands for. Not to mention the fact that she nearly killed you."

"Such concern, one might almost think you cared."

Rosenberg bit his tongue, knowing better than to respond to that one, and instead walked around the chaise longue and pulled up a chair where he could sit and face the prince. Setting aside his coat, he fixed Eins with a level glare.

"Eins, I am warning you-"

"You know, it's almost refreshing, in a way," Eins mused, talking over Rosenberg as though he hadn't said anything. "As the crown prince, everyone is always either falling over themselves to curry my favour, or else fearing me as a potential enemy... but not her. My brothers' defiant posturing aside, it's been quite some time since anyone ever thought to actually _challenge_ me. It would seem the lady is quite adept at fencing in both the verbal and physical sense. And after our duel, I admit I do actually have a modicum of respect for her. It's almost a pity she's of common birth."

"That is why I'm here. Depending upon what your father does tomorrow, that may very well change."

"Ennoblement," Eins drawled. "Yes, I could see Father doing that." A slow smile curved the prince's mouth. "Clever, Father... ever adept at turning political embarrassment to your favour. Granzreich will forget all about her behaviour at the diplomats' ball, and instead be enamoured of the fairy tale Knight."

Rosenberg stared at Eins, comprehension slowly dawning as he realized the prince's train of thought. "You cannot possibly be serious."

"Why not?"

"You don't even _like_ the woman," Rosenberg growled, biting out each word.

"What does _that_ have to do with it?"

"Highness-"

"Oh, please, don't tell me you're so naive as to think that royals even consider compatibility between a couple when it comes to marriage. It's all about political capital to be had. And hers is worth quite a bit. An associate of King James, a ranking member of a well-respected Order, with influence among many of the royal houses of the Western Continent."

"Whose sole ambition is tearing down the order between the classes and the sexes, and who's offended several other prominent nobles in her deluded crusade. It's out of the question, Eins," the count hissed. "After everything we've done to secure you the throne? _Are you out of your damned mind?!_ "

"Perhaps," Eins said at last, closing his eyes once again, and Ernst finally noticed the pain lines and exhaustion in the prince's face. "Ernst, I'm tired and really in no mood to discuss this further. We could make suppositions and guesses and plans all through the night, but until tomorrow afternoon, we won't know what we're dealing with. So do me a favour and get out so I can at least try to get some rest before tonight. Unless, of course, you _want_ me to be at less than my best when dealing with the ambassador..."

With a barely restrained snarl, Rosenberg got to his feet, snatched up his coat, turned on his heel, and stalked toward the door.

"Ernst."

The count paused and looked back over his shoulder at the prince.

"What?"

"Jealousy is unbecoming of you. Just so you know."

The count said nothing as he slammed the door behind him.


End file.
